


Violet

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: VioletSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Violet

After being shot in the pelvis by the Joker Barbara Gordon wakes…. Using her arm to cover her squinting eyes, Barbara complains, “Gah, aha, aha the light is so bright, where am I?” Barbara slowly lowers her arm a bit, opening her eyes a minute more, looking straight up she sees a blazing light centered in a stark white ceiling, she turns her head quickly to the right, lowering her arm a bit more to focus in on something with color directly in front of her vision. She moves her head off the pillow, she questions realizes “my heads on a pillow?” as her eyes focus in on a small potted plant, a violet.


End file.
